All Roads Lead to the Same Destination
by iloveyoualot
Summary: A collection of long one-shots of Ichigo and Orihime saying I love you.
1. tanabata

It was that time again, one of Orihime's favorite days, Tanabata. All year she had been saving up money to buy a new yukuta. It was pretty expensive, but it was worth it. The silk yukuta was a beautiful white and pink floral pattern with a red obi. But buying the expensive yukuta meant she had to cut back on the money she would spend on playing games and food at the festival. After all she had recently gotten a job at the bakery; she should spend her money wisely. Not to mention, this September she would be starting college, she still have to buy textbooks and much more!

The phone rang, it was her boss. They needed her to work overtime to help out at the bakery. Knowing that she needed the money, she agreed to work on today. Anyways, it wasn't like she would miss out on the whole entire Tanabata festival. Her shift would be over by seven. Although she would've preferred to be there for the whole entire festival, she was still happy that she wouldn't miss out on the fireworks. Plus, she still would have time to write her wish at the bamboo display.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" a very furious Tatsuki shouted through her cell phone, "He's making you work on Tanabata? You have been working overtime this whole week so that, as you told him exactly, wouldn't have to work the night of Tanabata!"<p>

"Tatsuki-chan," the healer pleaded," I wanted to work overtime remember and the bakery is probably very busy, I bet everyone is working today."

"Didn't you just finish your morning shift just a couple of hours ago? I swear, you're boss is in love with you or something. He doesn't even look like a bakery type of person, a boy, the same age as us, is your boss and manager of the bakery! Ridiculous!

"Don't say that Tatsuki-chan, Hikaru-sama is very talented in cooking, he's also smart and runs the bakery so well! And he is not in love with me, he already has a girlfriend remember, Kimiko-chan."

"But remember last week when I came over to check up on you, he was so totally checking you out. I mean who wouldn't do that, but shesh; he could've done it a bit secretively. And don't get me started with his winking! I mean seriously, who winks anymore!"

"Tatsuki-chan~don't be so mean to...OH hi Hikaru-sama! What, my break is already over? Sorry Tatsuki-chan, I have to go now. Bye." and with that the conversation was cut short.

"So what did she say, Tatsuki?" Ishida, who was driving the car. He had to pick up Tatsuki, Sado and Ichigo to the festival who wanted to go to the festival earlier this year. Well it was more like Tatsuki demanded them to come early.

"Her boss made her work again."

"But didn't see tell him that she didn't want to work on Tanabata?"

"Yup."

"But she's been working all week."

"I know."

"I wonder how Ichigo will feel." Sado chimed in. Ichigo and Inoue weren't together, but everyone knew that both loved the other. If only they made a move already.

"Ha, Ichigo would probably stay at the bakery all day until Orihime shift was done. He already hates Hikaru for crushing on Orihime even though he already had a girlfriend." Tatsuki answered.

"True indeed." Ishida added

* * *

><p>Ishida finally reached the Kurosaki residence and honked twice before the orange head came outside. Ichigo, wearing jeans and a black button down shirt, sat in the passenger's seat.<p>

Something felt off to him, only Tatsuki and Sado greeted him. Obviously Ishida wouldn't acknowledge him, so who was it...Inoue! He thought Ishida would pick up Inoue after Tatsuki since she was the closest. Looking through the rear view mirror on his right, he counted the heads behind him.

_Where is she?_

He was pretty sure that he didn't say that aloud, but Tatsuki answered, "She's not here, Ichigo. She has to work again; she won't come to the festival until seven."

"I didn't ask." the boy grunted.

"But it's obvious you wanted to."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you are hopelessly in love with her and need to know where she is all the time."

"Shut up!" Ichigo instantly spat.

"What, it's true isn't it? Or are you not in love with her now? You don't think she's beautiful, nice, smart..."

Ichigo interrupted, "I never said that! She is beau-" he stopped at what he was about to say and felt his ears burn red.

Tatsuki grinned, "Then why don't you tell her, huh, Ichigo? Who knows maybe by the time she goes to college, she will fall in love with some boy and will get a boyfriend." she teased.

About to speak, the now annoyed Ichigo was cut of by Ishida, "Can you two continue your bickering some other time? We're here."

Everyone got out of the car and looked around the place. Everything looked so beautiful. There were decorations everywhere, numerous games, delicious food and hundreds of people. The first person he recognized was his father.

_What the hell? _

Isshin wearing a blue yukuta was with his two daughters, Karin, who didn't dress up for the festival, and Yuzu who wore a pink yukuta. Expecting his father to be overexcited and hyper as per usual, he instead looked a bit dizzy and sick. Isshin saw Ichigo too and called out his name.

"ICHIGO! My son come here and help your good ol' father!"

Scowling, the orange head went over to his nauseous looking father.

"What the heck happened to you?"

"What kind of way is that to talk to your sick father who threw up three times already?"

Staring at his father Ichigo replied, "You what? What did you eat?"

"Does it really matter? Can you just take your father home? Or is my son to coldhearted to do even that!"

Giving in to his father, he drove his father home.

"Tell me again why you took my car to the festival and my wallet. How did you even get my wallet?"

"It's a secret son!" Isshin said with a wide grin. But then his face turned green...

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked at his watch and scowled. His father ended up puking four or five times more. Being the nice son he is, Ichigo went out of his way to get medicine and made sure he rested in a nice bed with more pillows than needed. He had no idea though that so much time had past, it was almost seven.<p>

_Seven o'clock...isn't that when Inoue's shift ends? I'll just pick her up from work._

Going back inside his car, he thought for a second. Would Inoue really fall in love with someone from her college? They wouldn't be attending the same college, but they would both be in Karakura still. He probably wouldn't see Inoue that often then, maybe just during the vacations and breaks. He wondered if Tatsuki was right, nah she was probably wrong. Inoue wouldn't fall in love with someone that easily, would she? He wondered when Tatsuki and the rest of his friends somehow managed to find out about his crush on Inoue. But thank goodness no one told Inoue that! That would completely ruin their friendship, because obviously Inoue was not in love with him.

* * *

><p>Ichigo entered the bakery with yet another scowl, he saw Inoue cleaning the tables very carefully, making sure that there wasn't even a crumb or stain on it. Normally he wouldn't scowl over that, but Inoue being Inoue, didn't realize that when she bends over a table with her butt sticking out her idiot boss was enjoying the view. Shooting daggers at all the other guys who were also drooling over the innocent girl, he walked over toward Inoue.<p>

He was behind Inoue and was about to tap her shoulder when she backed up, bumping into the muscular Kurosaki-kun she quickly turned around and gasped.

"Kurosaki-kun? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Tatsuki-chan and the others at the Tanabata festival?" she inquired with her auburn eyebrows furrowed and a slight scowl of her own.

She looked cute in that moment, with her chocolate orbs wide and her mouth in a small pout. She looked so concerned and worried that he wasn't at the festival.

"Ah, I had to do something at home and I thought I might as well pick you up from work so you wouldn't have to walk all the way to the festival, that is if you don't mind of course." gazing into her enchanting eyes once again, he saw them close and curve into half moons as she gave him one of her brighter than snow smiles.

"Thanks Kurosaki-kun, I would really appreciate it." Ichigo couldn't help but smile slightly when she said that,"Lemme just sign out 'kay?"

He gave her a nod and when she came back, he showed her to the car.

* * *

><p>Orihime was ecstatic that Kurosaki-kun had gone out of his way to pick her up from work. She hoped she didn't look tired or smelled sweaty after all that work. She looked to her left; the orange haired boy was driving with his eyes focused on the road. Smiling because she was sitting in the passenger side of her crush's car and because it was Tanabata and she was here with him and that she couldn't wish for anything more to happen today.<p>

She instantly slapped her head, were they going straight to the festival? She was in her work clothes and she really wanted to wear the new yukuta today, what was she supposed to do? Would she be asking too much to ask to stop by her place first and then go to the festival? It probably was, she shouldn't ask, she already burdened Kurosaki-kun enough.

Ichigo looked over at Inoue, did she just slap herself?

"Uh, Inoue is something wrong? You just hit yourself in the face, did you forget something?"

"Ah, um, eh, it's um..." she stuttered twiddling her slender fingers.

"Inoue, tell me, what's wrong?"

Normally Inoue would have continued stuttering while thinking of an excuse, but she replied honestly with her head hung low, "I wanted to change my clothes into the new yukuta I bought for Tanabata but I don't want to bother Kurosaki-kun more and make him drive to my house and then back to the festival."

He chuckled, "Inoue, I was going to do that anyway. See, we are already at your apartment." he smiled, "Come, let's go."

Ichigo unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car before Inoue, so then he could open her door.

Opening her door with his hand out for her, Inoue gladly took his hand in her own.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun." she said softly ignoring her heart's speeding beats and gave him yet another smile.

He released her soft hands from his calloused ones, and gave a half smile. Every time she beamed her beautiful smiles, he couldn't help but smile as while, it was contagious.

Once they reached the healer's room, Orihime unlocked the door.

"Kurosaki-kun," she said, the boy hummed to show he was listening, "Thank you so much again, I promise I won't take too long to get ready!" and with that she quickly went to her room to change.

Ichigo sat on the couch and waited. Maybe he should've worn something better for the festival. Running his hand through his orange locks, he thought to himself, "_Since when did I ever care what I wore?"_ He looked at his watch, only five minutes had passed. He wondered how long it took for Inoue to get ready, not that he mind or anything, but if she was anything like Yuzu, who took about an hour to perfect every aspect of her appearance, he would definitely be waiting a while. And his dad, well that was a completely a different matter! That old man would spend as long as he pleased to fix his hair; his whole family had to push Isshin to make him stop looking in the mirror. His lips were tugging upwards, that was another thing, and he kept on smiling whenever Inoue was around. He didn't mind that much actually, whenever he spent time with her, he always had a good time. It was another thing he loved about her, she always knew how to be happy and have fun.

A sweet voice interrupted his thoughts, "Kurosaki-kun, I'm ready." _Wow,_ he thought, _she really is fast._

Getting up from the couch, he was almost blown away by the healer's appearance. Orihime noticed his eyes go wide, did she look bad? Was her hair in a mess? She tried to hurry so he didn't have to wait that long, maybe she should've took a little longer in getting ready.

"I look bad, don't I?" she shamefully asked.

Ichigo quickly shook he's head frantically, "No, no, Inoue you don't, you-you look," noticing how eager she looked for him to continue, he smiled once again, "Inoue you look beautiful."

Orihime felt the heat rising to her cheeks, today felt so magical with Kurosaki-kun being so kind to her.

"Come, let's go. We don't want to miss the fireworks right?" knowing that was one of her favorite parts of the festival he lead the way back to his car.

* * *

><p>Orihime was surprised at Kurosaki-kun's straightforwardness, holding her hand and calling her beautiful. She wondered if it was true, she had only had put a little bit of powder on her face and her favorite strawberry lip-gloss on her lips. She didn't do too much with her hair either, it was just in a half ponytail with a red barrette to hold it in place. But she had to admit, even though Kurosaki-kun was wearing jeans and a black button down shirt, he looked pretty handsome. The shirt was short sleeved so his muscles were easily spotted on his arms, not to mention the shirt was tight enough to tell he had some pretty good abs. She had seen them a few times before when she had to heal him in Hueco Mundo, but she still blushed just by thinking about it. She looked at Kurosaki-kun at her left, it was already dark and the street lights illuminated his face. She traced his profile with her eyes. He was so nice to her today, she wondered if it would be one of the last days she would be so close with him before they started school. She wished she could go to the same college as him, that way they could see each other more often. She knew she was being selfish to always wanting to be with him, she should just be happy she was with him today. She didn't make her feel all that better and she felt a tear or two cascade down her face. She turned her face toward the window and closed her eyes. Not even bothering to wipe those tears away she took a nap in the car to shoo away those thoughts.<p>

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the car, Ichigo noted, Inoue was probably tired from working so much. He had barely saw her the whole week, he only saw her at the bakery whenever he passed by. Once they arrived at the festival, he got out of the car to open Inoue's door. He held out his hand, but she didn't move. Peering down to her level, he saw that she was sleeping. She looked peaceful, but the two tear streaks down her face were bothering him. Why was she crying? He hadn't even heard her cry. Extending his fingers further, he wiped the faint tear stains with his finger. Feeling the utter most need to make sure Inoue had a good time at the Tanabata festival, he gently woke her up.<p>

"Inoue, we're here at the festival. You want to find Tatsuki and the others?"

She yawned before she answered, she was so sleepy, and her body was catching up after all the work she had been doing, "Mhh...Kurosaki-kun," she whispered, leaning his face a little closer, she continued, "Can we go to the bamboo display first?"

"Sure." if she wanted to do that he would follow her. She still was sleepy and he wanted to make sure she wouldn't bump into something and hurt herself, plus he told himself that he would do whatever made her happy.

* * *

><p>An elderly woman was running the baboon display, handing the healer a piece of blue paper she went a few feet away to write her wish. The woman turned to Ichigo.<p>

"So are you going to make a wish young boy?"

Ichigo scowled at being called a young boy, "No." he said gruffly

"Are you the girl's boyfriend?" the woman asked

He felt his cheeks blush, "N-No." he stuttered.

"Then you should wish for, that young boy. She looks like a very nice girl, you probably like her already, don't cha?"

He stared at the woman, was she serious? And how did she tell that he liked Inoue?

"Here child, make the wish." she handed him a green piece of paper

"It's okay, I don't want it." Ichigo replied.

"You don't want to make a wish? Ridiculous! Everyone wishes for something. Take it and make a wish, young boy. Don't you know you're supposed to listen to your elders?"

Giving in, Ichigo took the piece of paper and moved away to write down his wish. What was he supposed to write? For Inoue to fall in love with him? No! He didn't believe in wishes anyway, Inoue can't magically fall in love with him. Scowling, he felt someone tap his shoulder. It quickly disappeared when he saw that it was Inoue.

"Kurosaki-Kun~" she sang, "Can you please spell check my wish?" she slurred. How tired was this girl? She looked barely awake.

"Inoue, I don't think you want me to do that, you're wish is supposed to be private." Ichigo wondered however what she could've written.

"Please~Kurosaki-kun! You will be my favoritest person in the whole entire universe indefinitely if you do it!"

Ichigo reluctantly took the blue piece of paper and Inoue snatched his green one. About to tell Inoue he didn't write anything on it yet, she had already skipped away saying she will spell check his. He unfolded the piece of paper and read what she wrote.

_I wish for Kurosaki-kun to be happy even if I can't be the one to make him happy. I hope he finds another girl that will love him as much as I do-that he likes too, that's strong, brave and everything he ever wanted in a girl. _

He gasped, Inoue like him? Maybe she was loopy and wrote that on the piece of paper...or did she really like him back?

Just then, Inoue came back in front of him and giddily said, "Kurosaki-kun~I let the nice woman spell check your wish for you!"

Of course he wish said, _I wish __I could be my lover's boyfriend._

Taking their wishes, Orihime handed them to the woman with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Before the two went to look for their friends, Ichigo luckily found a vendor who sold coffee. That instantly woke the girl up from her loopy self.<p>

"Whoa Kurosaki-kun, I had the weirdest dream! You and I were making wishes and it was so strange."

Ichigo was about to tell her that that was true, but he felt someone jab him in the stomach.

"Finally we found you both," Tatsuki said with Ishida and Sado behind her, "Let's go and find a place to watch the fireworks."

Orihime was talking to Ishida and Sado with Tatsuki and Ichigo trailing behind them.

"So, did you confess yet?" Tatsuki asked with her eyebrows moving up and down.

"No, and I am not going to." he said a bit defensive, couldn't she just mind her own damn business.

"Well when are you going to? She can't wait for you forever." she gave him a know it all look.

"Tch. Whatever." and he quickened his pace.

* * *

><p>With much of Orihime's pleading, they were waiting for the fireworks to begin on top of a small hill. No one else was there, so it was quiet with just the sounds of crickets and the wind. Tatsuki had her camera out and was taking pictures and Sado and Ishida were small talking. Ichigo went over to Inoue who was by sitting by herself.<p>

"Having a good time Inoue?"

"Eh, oh hi Kurosaki-kun! Yeah I'm having fun. I was just thinking…nevermind Kurosaki-kun." She said shaking her head.

Telling Inoue to countinue, she said, "Well, it's just that it's pretty sad knowing that we probably won't spend much time together once we go to college. Everyone will be going their own ways, and we probably won't even be that close. I'm going to miss everyone, like Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun and," she turned her head toward Ichigo, he saw the tears brimming her eyes, "and you Kurosaki-kun." she said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked down at the ground.

Ichigo studied her face, it look the same when he found her sleeping in the car.

"Is that why you cried in the car?" he gently asked

Nodding her head slightly, she bit her lip.

He wanted to say something, to comfort her but the fireworks started. Everyone stood up and stared in awe.

"The fireworks look very colorful this year right, Kurosaki-kun."

He didn't say anything, he wasn't paying that much attention to fireworks now, instead he was wondering if he should tell Inoue about his feelings. This might be one of the last chances he could say it. He remembered a saying, something about you would rather regret the things you have done than the things you have not.

Ichigo turned his heads towards Inoue, "Inoue, I want to tell you something." as luck would have it, the fireworks had gotten louder and more and more were shooting into the sky.

"What?" the healer asked.

The two moved a back a few yards where it was a little quieter.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again Kurosaki-kun."

"Inoue, I wanted to tell you something for a while now."

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun, what is it?"

His heart started to pound into his chest, was he really going to do this? He looked into her eyes and found some courage.

"Inoue, I love you." he said immediately examining her face for any signs of disgust.

Orihime couldn't believe what he was saying. Kurosaki-kun loved her! No she must've heard him wrong. She felt her tummy flutter with butterflies, was it possible he like her too?

"I'm sorry I couldn't really catch that."

Ichigo heart raced even faster, he had to say it again! About to say 'never mind' Inoue tapped his arm and this time she stared into his deep brown eyes.

"Whisper it into my ear and I promise I will hear it loud and clear." Orihime had said it so dreamily and welcoming that he decided to say it once again.

She inched a little closer to him and he lowered his head lower. Both hearts were beating so fast they thought the other could hear it.

Taking a small breath that tickled Inoue's ear, he took a whiff of the healer's sweet scent.

"I love you." Short and simple, he said it. There was no possible way she could mishear him.

Ichigo didn't move, afraid to face her face, he waited for Inoue to respond.

Orihime went on her tiptoes, and whispered into his ear, "I love you too."

Ichigo was overjoyed, looking at her oh-so-beautiful face he gazed into her chocolate eyes. The two smiled at each other before Ichigo closed the small gap between them and hugged her tightly. She felt his strong frame against her small one and with scent flowing around her she had an emotion overload and blushed a million times redder than she ever had before.

Ichigo leaned down and kissed her strawberry lip glossed lips, rolling his lips over and over her soft plush ones. Ignoring the bright fireworks that soared high in the sky, not caring if their friends saw them, and definitely not noticing the dozens of pictures that Tatsuki was taking; Ichigo and Orihime continued their moment that they waited so long for.

.

.

.

.

.

_Complete….._


	2. birthday

_Thanks 'Saga' for letting me know of the chapter mix up~and it's just a collection of drabbles or one-shots not a multi-chapter story =)_

_**March 18~Hey guys this is not a new chapter-I did something really weird and had to re-upload this chapter again hehe-sorry!**_

A/N: Hey! So, I haven't sleep for three days because I've been working hardcore! I even have this weird bruise looking thing at the knuckle of both of my pinkies from writing and typing so much. Okay, that doesn't sound too bad-but trust me it is...anyways, since I already have the darkest eye bangs ever I thought that it wouldn't be too bad to let my brain switch into imagination land and write a chapter before I finally get to sleep. So if it sucks more than usual, pardon as my brain and the rest of my body hate me for being so cruel to them and is on a strike as we speak. Did that make sense? It was supposed too, ah whatever, pretend I didn't say a thing. But this chapter is pretty lengthy too, but please bear with it! Things don't turn out the way you think it would, if it sucks, sorry because after learning about so much illness and sickness this week I couldn't help but create this. Ah I'm probably confusing you a bit, pretend I didn't say anything again.

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p>It was Orihime's twentieth birthday. Today was September third and the sun was shining in the park and the birds were chirping gloriously. However, she was not all too happy as she deserved to be. You see, her boyfriend of three years broke up with the healer merely a week ago. Isn't that cruel, to have your long time partner end your relationship right when your birthday is coming up? It's like breaking up on Christmas or worse, Valentine's day. But that is not why Orihime was gloomy. Yes it was because of the break up, not it's not the timing that made her upset but the reason.<p>

Her boyfriend, Ishiru, called it quits because he realized that the one who he truly loved was not her, but rather a crush he had in high school.

Ishiru and Inoue, their names fit so perfectly together, like red bean paste and chocolate. Everyone could see why they were a couple, they were so in love with each other. They never fought, unless it was about what to order for dinner, but instead showed so much affection to the other. There was never a day since they first met that they didn't have some form of communication with the other. The two were unbreakable; they would hold hands whenever they walked, planned out dates at least five times a month, spend each and every holiday and birthday together and so much more. And there was this look in both of their eyes whenever they looked at each other. The two sets of eyes would dilate and hold this warm, like a fire, would would even glow like one.

Little did Inoue know, that Ishiru was thinking of his crush all the while.

A girl that he never confessed his feelings for and who never showed any signs of affection back to him, it was her that he was thinking of three years. It burned her heart to know that was the case. Why couldn't he fall in love with her? She was the one who loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She was the one that was perfect with him, who cared and understood him.

What hurt the most was that it reminded her of Ichigo.

She went abroad for college, where she met Ishiru, to leave Ichigo.

She was so happy with her relationship with Ishiru, to finally find someone who loved you. Sure she had many admirers in Karakura and everywhere else she went, but to find a man that displayed true love to you was something she wanted. She was so in love with Ishiru that she was over her crush with Ichigo. She even introduced her boyfriend to her friends that first New Years that they were together. When she went back to Karakura, she only thought about her love, Ishiru, not her old crush Ichigo. She didn't even blush meeting Ichigo again or felt her heart race just by glancing at him. Orihime's heart belonged with Ishiru, that whole five lifetimes one love, screw that, Ichigo was now and only a friend.

Inoue would send postcards and letters to her friends in Karakura and would never fail to mention the amazing thing her and her boyfriend did that day and sometimes even attach a photo of them together. Everyone was happy for her, so it seemed, everyone got along with Ishiru easily, even Ichigo surprisingly did.

But now that was all over, Ishiru love for her was a lie. She could not comprehend why he wanted to break up with her. Did she not fill the empty space in his heart, like how he did for her? She loved Ichigo for so long, but it all stopped when she meet Ishiru.

Or was she the same? Maybe she is still in love with Ichigo and she is just late to recognize it like Ishiru.

She shook her head, no, no way was that possible. Her life for the past three years was revolved around Ishiru not Ichigo. Orihime sighed, she did not even tell Tatsuki about it. She was too ashamed and depressed to do so. She looked up into the sky, it was still morning, she told her friends that she would meet up for lunch. Inoue knew that she might as well tell Tatsuki now before she had to admit it in front of all her friends.

Inoue dialed Tatsuki's number on her cell phone, she might as well get over it now. While it was ringing she took a walk in the park's paved grounds.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Tatsuki was shouting insults through the phone about the jerk face loser Ishiru. Once she retained her cool, she remembered that she shouldn't be ranting about Ishiru but instead comforting the poor girl.<p>

"Sorry, about that Orihime. Hey stay where you are, I'll come over at the park and we'll chat together there. Kay, Orihime?"

"Sure, Tatsuki-chan! That would be -ah" Tatsuki heard the phone clank into the ground, she assumed that is was another one of Inoue's clumsy falls.

"I'm okay!" she shortly heard her friend say.

"Good, now just wait there until I come. And, Orihime, please, don't hurt yourself." Tatsuki jested.

Orihime and Tatsuki said their goodbyes and disconnected the call.

* * *

><p>When Tatsuki found Orihime, she saw her crying on a bench. <em>Poor Orihime, she really is heartbroken.<em>

"Oi, Orihime!" Tatsuki looked at Inoue closer, she thought she was crying because she was sad, but it looked like it was in pain. Tatsuki thought her face was red because she was crying too much, but looking down, she realized that her whole body looked a bit red.

"What happened Orihime?" Tatsuki's eyes held concern, what was happening to Inoue?

"Tatsuki, I don't feel so well. Right when we ended our call I felt this stinging pain here." Orihime pointed to the backside of her arm where a rash resided. "I think I have a fever, but I'm not too sure because I have these chills as well." Inoue's eyes were closing slowly.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki shook the girl's shoulders.

Tatsuki was more than worried, lifting the healer up. Taking her cell phone out, she called for the abulance.

* * *

><p>Orihime was in the emergency room and Tatsuki was in the waiting room. She started crying, what if something bad happens? This whole day was going wrong; it was Orihime's birthday for goodness sake. Not a time for her to be depressed over her ex boyfriend or even get sent to the emergency room. She called her friends, hearing the news they were all coming to the hospital, even Isshin said that he'll come too.<p>

A hand rested on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Isshin with a very serious look. Tatsuki looked behind him; Ichigo, Sado and Ishida were there with the same serious look as well.

She choked out a sob asking the unasked question, "I don't know what happened. I came to the park where Orihime was and...And... Found...her...her...crying with her skin red and her right arm with a rash. And she told me she has a fever and chills! She was fine when I talked to her over the phone, I don't know what happened."

It was strange for her friends to she their friend crying like this, but it was more than understandable why. Isshin rubbed Tatsuki's back, while the rest took seats next to her.

* * *

><p>They waited thirty minutes before two nurses came. One took Isshin to another room, as he took responsibility over Inoue considering she didn't really have any family than her friends. The second nurse took Tatsuki to a different room to ask more questions.<p>

It was now just Ishida, Sado and Ichigo. Each held mixed emotions. Ishida, for one, had his eyes in a tight line as if figuring what happened to Inoue himself. Sado on the other hand, looked stiff. Normally he was the collected one and could show absolutely no emotion, but now he just had that aura of confusion, concern and lost all in one. Ichigo, well Ichigo was a mix of both, but looked angry as well. His scowl was dark and deep and had a menacing piercing stare. His long slender fingers tapped against the wooden chair and his right foot tapped along. He was impatient, he needed to see Inoue. Why did she have to leave for college to some other place? Were there no colleges in Karakura? How could he make sure that she was safe? Sure she kept in touch and visited, but she always brought Ichiru. He was happy that she found someone to love her; she deserved it to the least. But something felt so wrong, when she left. It was like a whole chunk of his life was ripped apart.

Ishiru was a nice guy; he treated Inoue right and cared for her. Ichigo could tell that they were in love; there was no way to deny it. Everything the two talked was about each other and they always stole glances at each other, and for no apparent reason they would smile and blush. How the heck did Ichigo know this? It was because every time they came to Karakura, he couldn't help but feel jealous. When Ishiru held Inoue's hand, Ichigo crumpled his hands into a first just to stop the urge to yank Ishiru's hand off Inoue. The couple even kissed each other in public. It was like they didn't care who saw them in their intimate moments. Couldn't they just get a room! No, you know what would have been better! If they weren't even together in the first place! Ichigo knew that he was being selfish for his immature thoughts. Couldn't he just accept that Inoue belongs with Ishiru?

Ichigo knew that he liked, no loved, Orihime. But it was too late, she already found another. Someone better than him, Ishiru was probably a hundred times smarter, loving, caring or whatever girls want from their boyfriends if Inoue chose him. Inoue is pure and innocent, whoever she chooses to be with her most likely deserved it.

Ichigo raked a hand through his messy orange hair. He didn't even plan to meet up with Inoue today because he knew Ishiru would come. He couldn't take it anymore, to always have to see Inoue with some other man. He wanted to tell Inoue to leave Ishiru, because he would be there for her. He may not be the ideal boyfriend or partner, but he longed for Inoue to be in love with him. He wanted to boast to Orihime that he was getting straight A's in college and that in a few more years he will be a doctor. He wanted to remind Orihime that if she was ever in any trouble that he would be the one to protect, save and comfort her. He wanted to tell her that he loved her! It maddens him so much that Orihime fell in love with a boy that known her for less than five years when he knew her longer and went through so much together. Sure most of the things that they went through weren't pleasant, but hey, they got through it.

Ichigo heard footsteps, it was Tatsuki and Isshin followed by closely. Isshin eye brows furrowed and Tatsuki eyes were red and looked pale.

Chad, Ishida and Ichigo all stood up from their seats.

"What did they say, Dad?" Ichigo said just above a whisper.

"She's gotten worse son. They aren't sure as to what she is going through; they still need to confirm their diagnosis."

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Ichigo yelled, "They are doctors aren't they?"

Ishida massaged his temples, "Kurosaki, don't let your frustrations go out in anger. Can't you act more mature?"

Ichigo bit his tongue, he knew now isn't the best time to argue.

Chadspoke up, "Did they say that we can see her yet?"

"Not until they confirm their diagnosis. All they told us so far is that her fever is still high; she's vomiting and has even more rashes. They are pretty sure, however that it has to do with the cut she got when she fell in the park."

The door opened and a doctor came out.

"Isshin Kurosaki?'

"Yes, Doctor?" the older man turned to face young doctor.

"May I talk to you in private?"

And with that the two went out into the hallway.

"Please, Doctor," Isshin pleaded, "tell me that you know what Inoue has."

"I'm sorry to inform you, but Orihime Inoue has septicemia."

"Her blood is intoxicated?"

"Yes, it has seems so. You see when Orihime received the laceration from her fall, the bacteria streptococci had gotten into her blood vessel as she did not properly clean the cut. Because this infection is within the walls of the blood vessels, it is rapidly progressing tissue infections, virulent systemic disease, and local infections that the defense mechanisms of the body are unable to contain. The microorganisms usually spread to other organs, such as the lungs, liver, and brain. We confirmed this as Inoue's blood tests for antibodies and white blood cells were very high and found the organism streptococci to be abundant."

"Will she be okay, Doctor?"

Isshin looked into the eyes of the doctor, afraid of the answer.

"We can not tell as of now, but we will do our best. We will be giving Inoue antibiotics and plasma with your consent."

Once Isshin gave his consent, the Doctor's pager beeped.

"I'm very so sorry, Isshin Kurosaki, but it's Inoue."

* * *

><p>Isshin went back to the kids in the waiting room; everyone was gloomy but averted their eyes when he came.<p>

"She has septicemia."

Ishida and Ichigo exchanged looks as both aspiring doctors knew what this disease was. Sado and Tatsuki however had no clue what it was.

"Explain please," Tatsuki said worriedly.

Ishida adjusted his glasses and looked towards the window. It was still sunny, it felt odd and out of place today.

He answered Tatsuki, "It means her blood is poisoned by strong bacteria that multiply and discharge more of its toxic products. Her body can't defend itself from this and it may spread to other organs and cause multiple organ failure of the lung, liver or brain."

"Will she die?" Tatsuki tried not to cry again.

Ishida didn't want to answer. He knew the statistics of this disorder. He wished he could lie, and say that it was impossible to die from this, but the truth is, that the chances were high.

Ichigo stood up, "Septicemia has a death percentage as high as 50% if it progresses." he then left the room without another word.

* * *

><p>Ichigo still had not returned and the rest were still waiting in the waiting room. Isshin, Ishida and Sado all looked in the bathrooms, around town and even called his cell phone without any luck. This was not a time for them to separate, they needed to stick together. But they gave up; Ichigo would come back when he was ready. While Ichigo was absent either the Doctor or nurse kept the four informed.<p>

For one, the Doctor pager went off because the disorder spread to Orihime's lungs.

An hour later, they said that it spread to her brain.

Ten minutes later, Orihime was in a coma.

She was in the ICU for a while now, and the four were no longer in the waiting room. They were watching Orihime in her room. She was given IVs, a ventilator anything to keep her living.

The four eventually had to leave as it was getting late and there was no sign of Orihime waking up.

* * *

><p>residents of Karakura woke up to torrential rain the next day, September fourth. The rain was pelting down creating puddles everywhere. It was a work day and the streets crowed with people rushing to work. The sidewalks were crammed with the dozens of people with a mixture of colored umbrellas. People sighed as the rain seemed to fall even harder, pounding into the ground nonstop. The Kurosaki clinic was even busier than ever, which was hard enough considering a certain orange head still had not appeared last night. Tatsuki, Isshin, and the rest of Inoue's friends decided to meet up at the hospital in the evening when the rain hopefully died out. The innocent healer was still in a coma, with nurses and doctors monitoring her, waiting for her to wake up hoping that she wouldn't die.<p>

Isshin had already contacted Urahara to see if she knew how to save the young girl's life. Urahara said he couldn't make any promises but would try his hardest to help Orihime live. That was what everyone had been hoping on, some remedy of some sort to heal the girl.

Isshin, taking care of yet another patient, dozed momentarily out the window. He wasn't that close with Orihime, but there was something about her that made her feel like family. It wasn't all to surprising considering the bond she had with his son, healing him time after time. He really owed her his life for saving his son's, but that wasn't the only reason he cared for the healer. He already saw an Inoue die before, Sora, and seeing the pain in her eyes he could already tell that the brother was her only family. Isshin knew how to lose someone close who meant the world to you to die. And to see her be overwhelmed by the death of her brother was too much to bear; it was like he saw himself in her vaguely. As a doctor, Isshin obviously saw people dying, but that day he had to tell the young auburn haired girl of the death of her brother, he felt like he was telling his daughters that their mother died all over again.

If Orihime died, he could only imagine what would happen to Ichigo. It was obvious he loved the healer, so if she died, his son would change once again. He already saw his son become different after Masaki passed away, if Inoue died then Ichigo…Isshin exhaled, he shouldn't be thinking like that.

The doctor took a slow breath in.

_"Where are you Ichigo?"_

* * *

><p>The rain was cold, almost stinging as it hit him repeatedly again and again.<p>

He didn't wear a jacket, or anything to protect him from the rain for that matter. He didn't care as he had other things in his mind.

Ichigo shuffled his feet two or three more steps. Stuffing two clenched fists into his jean pockets, his scowl deformed along with tightly knitted brows. He looked below him, where the name of his beloved mother was engraved into the stone of her grave.

The boy knelt down so the grave was within eye level and with almost tearful eyes he traced the name. He was nine years old when she passed away, he was older now, much older, but he still much of the moments they shared together. He learned to live without the presence of his loving mother, who meant everything and more in the world to him. She was the one who cooked hot soup whenever he was sick, who held his hand when he was scared, and who made him bursting with joy whenever she took him out to ice cream after getting beaten up by his peers in karate class. He could only imagine what memories they could' have shared if she were still alive. He changed after since that day she passed away, becoming stronger so he could protect like his mother did and make her proud.

He learned how to live without a lot of things now that he thought about it.

He learned to live without hearing "Good Morning, Kurosaki-kun!" every school day from a certain auburn haired girl.

He learned to live without the humorous yet strange rambles about crazy robots taking over the world dreams she had or the notorious little blue men.

He learned to live without the small ray of hope that made him that maybe he would get to walk her home.

He learned to live without her in his life. That she would never be his because her love belonged to another. Not that he deserved it anyway, but just the thought alone made him happy no matter how many times he told himself that it would never happen.

But one thing is for sure; never could he ever learn to live without her.

He promised to protect her, to keep her safe and now she has a life threatening illness! What could he do now? This was something he couldn't use Bankai on or scare off with a scowl.

He knew that he should visit Inoue. Ichigo knew he was being a coward to not look at Inoue when she might die. He was too scared, what if she died right then and there? What if she turns out to be okay, and leaves and goes back to Ichiru. Sure the latter of the two is a million times better than the former, but it was a slap to the face to know that no matter what, he would not see Inoue again.

He thought that he could live without Inoue in his life, but he now realized it's not possible. Inoue was his life.

Ichigo knew what he wanted to do now.

To see Inoue.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked up to the second floor where Inoue new room was. He felt his heart race, the receptionist said that Inoue didn't have any visitors today, just one, who Ichigo assumed was Tatsuki, so that meant that it would only be him and her alone. Maybe he should go, what would he say? Say sorry for not visiting earlier, but hope you feel better soon?<p>

Ichigo groaned, he was thinking too much into this. He was about to open the closed door when he heard muffled sounds from inside. Feeling a bit like Yuzu and his dad, he inched his ear closer to the door.

He still couldn't hear much so he knocked on the door once and went inside.

A tall man turned around, "Oh hey, Ichigo." It was Ichiru. He wore jeans and a black polo and small eye bangs hung under his hazel eyes.

"Sorry, Ichiru, I didn't know you were here. I'll leave you and Inoue alone then." Ichigo felt his heart pang; of course Ichiru would visit Inoue. He is her boyfriend after all. "I'm so stupid!" Ichigo thought. He couldn't even bring himself to look at Inoue now. He didn't want to see that loving gaze that was reserved for when Ichiru was around. He needed to leave, now. Ichigo headed toward the door.

"No! Wait, Ichigo, stay." Ichiru called out. "I'm pretty sure Inoue wouldn't mind if you're here. Anyways, I should go if anything, I stayed here for a couple of hours now. I was hoping she would wake up."

Ichiru ran through his hands through the auburn hair. Ichigo wanted to swat the boy's hand away when he noticed something off.

"Inoue's in a coma!"

Ichiru looked at Ichigo as if he was crazy.

"For almost a day now, Ichigo. Didn't you visit her yesterday?" Ichiru said slowly as if it would make Ichigo understand better.

Ichigo adverted his eyes shamefully, "Well, yeah, but I left early because, I, uh had something to do."

"So the receptionist, nurse, your family or friends didn't tell you either…and you just noticed now…that Inoue was in a coma?" Ichiru laughed awkwardly, "You really didn't know?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, he felt stupid now. Maybe he should've listen to the nurse that passed by saying something about Inoue or checked his cell phone at least once the past day.

"Eh, I didn't know either until last night. That's why I made sure I saw her today despite this horrid weather. Say, Ichigo, I know that we that aren't that close to each other, but I consider you as a friend. You' seem pretty smart; you think you can lend me some advice? Do you think it's wrong that I'm visiting Inoue?"

Ichiru was pretty open about things, a trait that seemed Inoue like, but what kind of question was that? Ichigo was dumbfounded; of course Inoue would want Ichiru to visit her!

"Of course, isn't it obvious? Inoue loves so much, Ichiru, why wouldn't she want to see her boyfriend?"

Ichiru looked at Ichigo yet again as if he was crazy. He almost felt his jaw drop, he didn't know about that either?

"You are really slow on news, aren't you, Ichigo. You see, me and Orihime," Ichiru wet his lips and rubbed his knuckles across them. He remembered Orihime telling him to call her by her first name after their first kiss, and to call her by her first name seemed inappropriate. "Inoue and I, we," Ichiru said in a half whisper, "I broke up with her a while ago."

Ichigo wasn't sure if he wanted to beat up this guy for letting Inoue go or dance around like an idiot because they broke up. Ichigo became curious, why would he break up from the sweetest girl in the world? It wasn't his business really, but if it concerned Inoue, then he wanted to know.

"Why did you two break up?" Ichigo meant to say it in his usual menacing tone but it was the opposite as he was wondering how much pain Inoue probably went through as it was clear to what great measure she loved the hazel eyed boy.

"I was in love with another girl," seeing the daggers Ichigo was stabbing him with, he amended his words, "Me and that girl, there was nothing between us. She was my high school crush, I loved her so much but I knew that we would never be together, it was impossible for her to fall in love with a guy like me when she deserved better, much better. That's why I made sure to go to a different college as her, to get her off of my mind. That's when I fell in love with Orihime, err Inoue, and I was overwhelmed when she wanted to be my girlfriend. It was amazing feeling someone you love romantically loves you back. I felt complete, but Inoue reminded me of my crush. It felt so wrong that every time she touched or kissed me, I imagined it was my crush not Inoue. That's why I broke up with her, so I could confess my love to my crush."

"Is that what you told her?" Ichigo questioned.

Ichiru's eyes furrowed, "Yeah that's what I told Inoue, she deserved the truth."

"That's not what I meant," Ichigo said with a scowl, "Is that what you told your crush?"

Ichiru took a deep breath in, "No, I didn't even confess to her, I needed a break from relationships. I felt like I was jumping into things too fast and I couldn't handle my feelings for both girls. I'm transferring this year to a different college, so I can sort my feelings out."

"Then why did you want to see Inoue?"

"I guess for cold turkey purposes. To see her one last time before I leave her. I'm kinda glad now that she didn't wake up yet, it would be bad for the both of us."

Ichiru walked up to Inoue's bed, as well as Ichigo, and the two stared at the pale girl. Ichiru placed his large hand on top of her smaller one and squeezed it. "I love Inoue, but not enough to stay with her."

Ichigo looked at the boy next to him; Ichiru wasn't such a bad guy, an idiot yes, but not bad.

"Thanks Ichigo." Ichiru said still holding the healer's hand.

"For what? I didn't even give you any advice."

"For making me realize that Inoue and I aren't supposed to be together." Ichiru removed his hand and started to walk out, "Do me a favor Ichigo, and make sure she chooses the right guy that loves her as much as she loves him." And with that, Ichiru left.

Ichigo was left with Orihime.

* * *

><p><em>Orihime was in a deep slumber, deep in darkness.<em>

_She felt nothing, remembered nothing_

_And alone._

_And then there was a buzz_

_It got louder and louder and then it stopped._

_This time although she didn't feel anything, she didn't feel numb._

_The buzzing came back, and then she heard more._

_She heard muffles, and walked toward the faint sound._

_Ichiru? She twitched with the unwelcomed feeling of pain._

_Each and every syllable brought back fragments of memories._

_Small and tiny bits of pieces bundled themselves together like iron fillings to a magnet._

* * *

><p>Ichigo was watching Orihime with a solemn expression. The rain came harder, reminding him of the day his mother passed away. Maybe it was a sign that Orihime would die. Not much time had passed since Ichiru had left. He wondered what Ichiru was saying to Inoue when he walked in. He heard that talking to a coma patient is good, that it helps the brain rewire itself. Sure there's no real proof of that, but it couldn't hurt.<p>

"So…Inoue." He started awkwardly, "How was college life? Ugh, What am I saying, this is the lamest conversation in history." Ichigo thought to himself, "What did I always want to say to Orihime that I never did?"

"Inoue, you know there are many things I wanted to tell you. Like to stay in Karakura because we needed you here, well I needed you here. That I miss seeing you, and every morning when I go to college I still secretly hope for a "Good Morning Kurosaki-kun" from you. I wanted to tell you to not call me by my last name and to call me Ichigo. I was jealous that you had chose Ichiru, it was selfish indeed because I should at least be happy that you were happy. You know, Inoue, you are always on my mind, like every time I get a bruise or scratch; I pretend you are there and that you would heal it even though I protest and say it's no big deal. I miss being around you, there's no one else like you, Inoue. But if there was only one thing I could tell you, it would be that I love you. I would repeat it over and over, saying the same thing again and again."

He ran his fingers through the girl's hair and placed his other hand on top of Inoue's, mimicking Ichiru's prior actions. Inoue looked pale and fragile, that she might break by the slightest increase speed of wind. Ichigo took his index and middle finger and found her heart beat on her wrist. It was faint but very comforting. He pressed slightly harder as if it would increase the relaxing feeling over him.

* * *

><p><em>"Inoue-sama! Please wake up!" <em>

_The buzzing was back. Orihime was confused, it was still dark, she couldn't see anything._

_"Stupid girl, it's not dark in here! Your eyes are closed, just open them and viola there is light!"_

_'Open my eyes?' the princess thought._

_And without a doubt, there was the sun, shining its rays as if it was noon._

_"Finally! Okay now that you opened your eyes heal your freaking body before we all die!"_

_'Die?' she thought_

_"Look what you did, you scared the poor girl"_

_"Well she scared me! I thought she would never wake up!"_

_"Listen, Inoue-sama, your very sick. You need to heal yourself immediately before it's too late."_

_Without saying a word she began to heal herself._

_It was strange, she tried to heal herself before but nothing changed._

_She remembered now, that she was sick, hopefully this time she would be able to heal herself._

_"It should work, Inoue-sama, while you were...sleeping...we worked harder to become stronger on our own to save you."_

_Second by second she continued to heal herself, _

_And soon enough every inch of her body was healed._

* * *

><p>Inoue's hand twitched, her face tightened as if she was pinched and then it softened, and an almost quiet gasp was heard.<p>

Ichigo felt his heart race as he felt Inoue's heat beat become stronger. He waited and waited for her eyes to open, he wanted him to be the first person she woke up to. But who would she be thinking about. Inoue didn't seem like the person to forget the long relationship she had with Ichiru. His heart was now swollen in sorrow with that thought alone. He removed his hand from her wrist and walked backwards. Inoue will leave once again to go to college. She won't stay in Karakura, sure she was single but she doesn't transfer colleges like Ichiru. He meant absolutely nothing to her. Only a comrade, nothing more and nothing less. What was he doing here anyway? He should just find the nurse and tell them that Inoue is responsive now. Ichigo left Inoue's room, closing the door silently.

* * *

><p>The beautiful princess woke up, engulfed by the warmth of the hospital. Her eyes saw the rest of her body on the hospital bed and noticed the machines around her.<p>

That's when she noticed that she was alone in the room, everyone else must have been too busy to visit her, she guessed. Not that she really mind, she understood that everyone had their own lives and had things to do. But she thought that at least someone, one person, would be there when she woke up. Orihime knew she was hoping on Ichiru to visit her. She was so stupid, why would he even visit her? He's probably over her and has another girlfriend.

The clap of lighting was heard followed by the boom of thunder. She listened to the taps of rain on her window and the beep of the machine that monitored her heart beat. It made her feel lonelier.

What if she died? Right now, at this very moment and no one was there, she would die alone and by herself. No one would care; after all she was a burden. Sure, Tatsuki would care, but she must have been annoying to her friend to always rely on her. Orihime thought back to her high school years, the hollows, Hueco Mundo, Aizen. Why was she thinking of this? All her worries of being a burden had past away once she left for college. She knew that she couldn't bother her friends when she was in college. There would be no more "Make sure Inoue doesn't get hurt." or "Be mindful of your power, you might hurt Inoue."

Maybe that's why Ichiru broke up with her; maybe she was burdening him without even noticing it. After all, they did everything together; Ichiru must have pitied her and elongated their relationship for her sake. Ichiru is probably happy wherever he was now, with the girl of his dreams. He wouldn't care either if she died; she meant nothing to him now. All she was is a waste of space.

Orihime cried, she wished she was never with Ichiru in the first place. The years they spent together meant nothing, why did she believe that someone loved her? She didn't deserve love. Her parents didn't love her, she made her brother's life harder went they ran away from their parents, she endangered so many of her friends, she was such a burden! Orihime cried harder, ignoring the machine beeping faster now due to her heart rate; she had caused Ichigo so much pain too, heck he even died in Hueco Mundo.

"Kurosaki-kun." she wept.

Maybe she was like Ichiru after all, trying to forget her high school crush.

Why did she leave Karakura? She missed Ichigo. She always thought that her first kiss would be with him, not Ichiru. She never thought that she would really succeed in falling in love with another man. Orihime wondered if Kurosaki-kun missed her while she was gone, of course he didn't.

Orihime cried furiously now. She shut her eyes. She wished that she could reject her own existence. She meant nothing.

She heard the heart beat race with every beep of the machine, she wish she could make it stop.

* * *

><p>Ichigo found the nurse easily and told her about Inoue. He was about to leave the hospital and call the rest when the nurse called him.<p>

"Aren't you going to stay? She needs someone familiar she knows to be with her right now. Plus we have to check if she remembers anything or not."

Ichigo hadn't thought about that. What if Inoue didn't remember anything after she woke up?

Ichigo followed the nurse to Inoue's room. Even before they entered the room, they heard the cries of Inoue.

The nurse walked up to the patient, "Ms. Inoue" she said, "That's odd," she said to Ichigo this time, "She's having a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Ichigo said dumbfounded.

"Well, we can't really wake her up since it's just a dream, nothing harmful. Her heart beat is increasing, but not too high. You think you can stay and watch her, just inform me when she wakes up. Only then can I check her vital signs and such." the young nurse looked at Ichigo with a smile. "Don't worry too much; I think your friend will be fine."

"Okay, I guess I'll call you later then." Ichigo said, itching his neck.

The nurse left and Ichigo took a seat next to Inoue.

"That's a long nightmare." Ichigo mused aloud. Orihime's crying had stopped but her face was still wet with her tears. Ichigo resisted the urge to dry those tears but didn't want to touch the healer's face.

The girl moaned as if she was in pain. Ichigo felt strange just watching the girl have a nightmare. He attempted to shake her shoulder gently but stopped when she spoke.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime began to cry.

Ichigo didn't know what else to say but, "I'm here Inoue, wake up, I'm here." Ichigo felt his ears burn red, why was Inoue dreaming of him? It must have not been good if it's a nightmare, but still, him of all people she has a dream of!

He squeezed her arm, "Inoue, wake up, it's a nightmare."

"Kurosaki-kun," she repeated, "Don't die! Please Kurosaki-kun, don't die!"

Ichigo was confused; she was the one with the near death illness. Why would he die?

"I don't care whether you win or not," she choked out another sob, "You don't have to keep fighting, Kurosaki-kun!" more tears began to spill from her eyes, "Just please don't get hurt anymore. I couldn't bear it." more and more tears flooded her face.

Ichigo remembered now, that's what she told him when he was fighting Grimmjow. That was what she was dreaming about? No wonder she was having a nightmare, he remembered her being scared of his hollow mask a while before she had said that. She denied that she was scared of him later on, but he couldn't believe that. He hated the fact that she feared the power he had. Even if he could protect her with that power, it upset him that she was scared of him. He would rather have no power then.

"Inoue, please wake up." he whispered. He knew his attempts of waking her up wasn't going to work. So he waited and waited for Inoue to wake form from her nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>Inoue was crying frantically in her nightmare.<em>

_Ichigo was dying because of her._

_She watched as Grimmjow landing attacks one after another on Ichigo._

_She wanted it all to stop._

_And then, it happened._

_He won. _

_"Kurosaki-kun, are you..." Inoue said to the man she loved for so long who had interrupted her and asked her the question she was about to ask._

_"Are you okay," he smiled. Orihime was overjoyed, he was finally his normal self, "Inoue." he saying her name made her smile as well._

_"Yes." she replied, she watched as Nel tramped and hugged Ichigo._

_She loved the man in front of her. He was everything and more she could ever imagine in a man._

_He was able to do things on his own, he was capable of fighting without any backup, and he was brave._

_He was able to be content even during hard times; he knew that even without his mother he had to keep on moving forward, he was strong._

_He could tackle almost anything, hollows, arrancar, anything, he can do the impossible no matter how hard it was, and he was persevering_

_He wasn't afraid to express his feelings or emotions on things he cared about, he was his own person, and he was a leader_

_He can be sweet and caring when he wanted to, he can switch the switch from being macho to a brother instantly, he was loving_

_He wasn't a complainer, he knew his responsibilities and did them well, he took more than rest and was okay with it, he was trustworthy_

_She loved Ichigo so much; everything about him was what made her love him._

_Ichigo went back to Orihime._

_"Kurosaki-kun." she loved his name, just saying it made her heart bursting with joy._

_"Let's go," he said, "Everyone is waiting." and he held out his hand._

_Orihime nodded her head and walked closer to him, letting her hand rest in his._

* * *

><p>Ichigo was happy that Inoue had finally stopped crying. It was strange, however, she just stopped crying instantly and she smiled!<p>

Ichigo placed his hand on top of her hand, "Come on, Inoue, I'm waiting for you."

Orihime's grey eyes fluttered open, scaring the orange head boy who promptly removed his hand.

"Kurosaki-kun?" she said in confusion. "Why are you here?" she blushed, what kind of question was that? It didn't matter why he was here, she need to tell him that she loved him! "Not that I didn't want you here Kurosaki-kun! I'm so happy that you are here! See Kurosaki-kun, I'm smiling" she pointed to her supernova smile to make it clear to him," Please stay, Kurosaki-kun, don't leave! I want you to stay!"

Ichigo chuckled, this girl made him feel so many emotions all in one day. "You haven't changed you know, Inoue." He needed to confess his love to Inoue. He didn't want to be like Ichiru and never tell the girl he loved of his feelings. This motivated the boy, "Inoue, I want you to stay in Karakura, we need you here. No, I need you here with me. I've missed you so much Inoue, I missed seeing you every day so much."

The healer was about to explode in the rush of feelings that she felt, did this mean that he loved her too?

She needed to tell him now that she loved him, she couldn't wait any longer.

He needed to tell her now that he loved him, he couldn't wait any longer.

Together, in unison, they confessed and said, "I love you."

Despite her being in a hospital and almost dying, she smiled, they both did. Ichigo took her hand and held it tight. He gave her a quick kiss, partially because he still had to call the nurse and partially because she was more experienced than him considering she had a boyfriend before.

"I should probably call the nurse and let the others know you're awake." He said pointing his thumb towards the door. He walked backwards and smiled at her, "I won't take too long, okay?"

"Wait," she said.

"What's wrong?" he said with concern pooling his eyes. He walked over to her as if to inspect her.

"Nothing," she said, pulling his arm so that she could kiss him one more time. She could feel him smile as she kissed him. When she was finally done she gave a quick peck on his cheek and squeezed his muscular arm. "Okay, now you may go." She smiled, squinting her eyes.

Much better at kissing than he was, Ichigo thought.

.

.

.

.

_Complete_


End file.
